Objetivos peculiares
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou y 10pairings para Dino-. "—No pongas esa sonrisa y me digas que no eres pervertido, Pervertido." Fran ni se arrugó en soltar tamaña verdad, y Dino seguía insistiendo en que no lo era. TYL.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Claim**: Dino/Fran.  
**Advertencias**: Ubicado en TYL, después del Arco del Futuro cuando la vida retoma su curso normal.  
**Dedicado a: **_Leeran_, quien me dio el prompt en un meme.

+Porque Dino es "eWe" y Fran llegó con los Vongola teniendo diez años, son mi headcanon 8D. Y sí, gente, volví a tomar 10pairings para darle amor a Dino

* * *

Uno de los mejores Capos con una paciencia infinita era Dino Cavallone. Cuando se propone sus metas le gusta ir escalando hacia ellas con una técnica lenta y segura, que siempre le daban resultados.

Y además de aquella brillante característica suya, tenía un buen gusto del que se sentía orgulloso. Y con ojo crítico intuía cuando algo se iba a poner malo o bueno, eso le hacía escoger buenas opciones.

Por eso cuando, diez años antes, le tocó la oportunidad de cuidar a un niño de cabello verde a punto de ser transformado en alimento para tiburones, supo que Fran no sería sólo un muchachito molesto. Y se dedicó (siempre desde la lejanía) a analizarlo.

Tenía excelentes dotes para las ilusiones, un gusto tan fino como el suyo en ciertos aspectos, un humor negro y tal grado de desfachatez al momento de hablar que le hacía inmensamente interesante.

El problema era llegar a él. Y se vio tremendamente obstaculizado cuando entró a l Cuartel Varia como ilusionista, en ese tiempo sus planes se vieron obstruidos. Lo bueno de aquello es que no duró lo suficiente como para aplacar las ganas de entablar algo así como una amistad con el joven.

Fran volvió a sus orígenes como miembro de los Vongola tras dejar al grupo de asesinos.

Y Dino, dando sus pasos cortos entre los escalones de tu objetivo, comenzó a visitar con más regularidad la Mansión de su pequeño hermano (que siempre, siempre tenía que tener alguna habitación explotada o con al menos un herido diario).

Cuando finalmente jugó sus primeras cartas, el muchacho le volvió a dar una sorpresa.

—¿Salir? Lo siento, va contra mis reglas personales —negó Fran como si nada después de oír su propuesta.

—¿Reglas personales…?

—"Regla Nº1 del código de un superhéroe: No aceptar las invitaciones de un pervertido". —Fran ni se arrugó en citar una parte del código que él mismo creó años atrás. La cara del rubio era todo un poema, levantó ambas manos delante de su pecho en defensa propia.

—Creo que tienes un mal concepto de mí, compañero. —dijo el Cavallone, y a su espalda podía escuchar como Romario intentaba contener su risa mientras escoltaba la puerta.

—Usas un látigo como arma, no me digas que no eres un descarado. Y tú quieres invitarme a quien sabe donde, Pervertido.

—¿Desca_qué_? Es sólo ir, no sé, al parque a dar una vuelta. —Se defendió Dino, usando su mejor sonrisa con una gota de sudor en su frente.

Que se vio opacada cuando el ilusionista enarcó ambas cejas, aún inexpresivo, y le apuntó con un dedo.

—No pongas esa sonrisa y me digas que no eres pervertido, Pervertido. —Le acusó con una levísima nota de burla en su inalterable voz. Dino se desencajó por unos segundos, preguntándose mentalmente qué demonios le habían enseñado a ese niño… ya no tan niño.

Se tardó un poco en responderle.

—No soy un pervertido, Fran. —Se rió, levantando una mano para acariciar juguetonamente los verdes cabellos del menor. Fran no se inmutó nada antes de volver de seguir con su juego.

—Claro, y mi Maestro tampoco lo es.

Aún así Dino no se dio por vencido, ya había escalado casi toda su meta como para rendirse al llegar a la cima.

—Sólo por esta vez.

—Ya que. Estoy acostumbrado a estar con personas libidinosas. —Se resignó Fran, con ese timbre en su voz que demostraba aburrimiento. —Además, tengo que huir. Destruí la habitación del Estúpido de las Bombas y lo que me hará será algo grotesco y sangriento.

¿Qué el chico había hecho qué…? Bueno, no importaba. Dino lució su mejor sonrisa (que el insistía mentalmente en que no era pervertida) acompañando al ilusionista a la salida.

Ese día sería memorable.


End file.
